Abby and Veronica/Transcript
Here's the 5th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with the gang hiding in a log) * Tigger: '''Are we planning another ambush? * '''Rabbit: Of course not. We're hiding. * Donald Duck: This was a terrible idea. * Freddy: I can't believe we agreed to play this game. * Human Applejack: I can't believe we're the last ones left. * -This is what we get when we play a game with Abby called Slaughter Ball. * Ginger: She picking us off one by one. What do we do? * Isabella: Well just have to stay here until she's gone. * Piglet: How do we know when it's safe? (Rabbit pokes him through a hole) Oh m-m-m-my. * Rabbit: Well, Piglet. Do you see her? * Abby: There you guys are. * Piglet: She's coming! She's coming! * Spike the dog: She's gonna kill us! * Cosmo: What do we do?!?! * Rabbit: I suggest we retreat to another part of the barnyard. (Everyone began running away from Abby) * Abby: You can run but you hide from Slaughter Ball! (throws ball and hits all them except Otis and Pip) * Otis: (with Pip making it to a tree) Ha, home base. Pip and I are safe. (sticks out his tongue) * Abby: You gotta leave that tree sometime. * Otis: No. Actually we never have to. * Pip: Yeah, we're good. * Abby: Ah, is that a scorpion on that tree? * Otis: (lets go) Ahh, scorpion! Get--(him and Pip gets tagged out) * Abby: YES, I AM THE MASTER!!! Hey, who wants to play again? (Everyone groans) * Scruffy: And I thought Lynn's throws were brutal. * Lynn: You just haven't seen me a full power yet. * Cosmo: And more deadly than Wanda Ball. * Eeyore: How's it more deadly? * Cosmo: She plays with a cinder block. * Mail Badger: Telegram for Abby the cow! * Abby: Ooo, right here. (Looks at the letter) * Otis: What is it? Who sent ya--(smacked by Abby) * Abby: Whoo-who! My cousin Veronica is coming to visit today! * Otis: That's nice. Um, do you have any surgical guase--(smacked again) * Abby: You guys are gonna love Veronica. She a crack up. We used to do everything together. I mean everything. We wrastled, kick boxed and go exploring. Ooo, she just like me in every way. * Otis: (nervous) J-Just like you? (Everyone pictures 2 Abby's vigorously playing games with everyone and they all panicked) * Abby: Why'd you guys screamed in terror? Anyway, I'd better go get ready for Veronica's visit. Ooo, this is going to be so much fun. Whoo-who! (leaves) * Peck: Otis, we all love Abby, but two of her would..destroy us. * Tigger: Well be lucky if we have all our limbs still attached. * Timmy Turner: I'm not going to stay here and wait for death to come. * Mickey Mouse: You know you two, for once your right. * Piglet: '''We need a good idea. * '''Phineas Flynn: You're right, Piglet. Any suggestions? * Pip: How about we hide until her cousin leaves? * Otis: Good idea, Pip. To the root cellar! * Peck: Let's go! (Later that day) * Abby: Otis? Otis, where are you? Veronica’s coming any minute and I need to practice my power serve. * Freddy: (peeks out the cellar and sees Abby) It’s Abby. * Otis: You’re an idiot. * Abby: (opens the cellar) What are you guys doing hiding in the root cellar? * Otis: (stutters) We’re were just getting to um… * Pip: Go fishing. * Otis: Yeah. * Pig: On Mars. * Freddy: We’re not hiding if that’s what you’re-- * Otis: No more talking. * Abby: If didn’t no better, I say fellas were avoiding Veronica. * Otis: What? That’s is patently ridiculous. (Everyone was insulted) * Cosmo: Yeah, how could even say that? * Lincoln: Even if your cousin came here right now, we would look her straight in the eye and show her we’re not afraid of her. * All: Yeah! * Veronica VO: Yoo-hoo! Abby! * Luna: She’s here! * Candace Flynn: Back in the cellar! (Everyone hides back in the cellar) * Abby: Veronica! Veronica! Veronica? (Veronica walks towards in a slow sax way and a cow faints) * Abby: Gosh, Veronica. You changed; alot. * Veronica: Well not you, dear. Still cute as a button. (annoyed by the music) Do you mind?!?! * Goat: Sorry. * Freddy: So, is it safe? * Pig: Yeah, is it sa--- (Suddenly the boys goes crazy after looking at Veronica) * Veronica: My, Abby, you certainly didn't tell me you live with such handsome men folk. * Tigger: She called us handsome. * Abby: Oh, them? They were just leaving to go fish--(pushed away by Otis) * Otis: Hi, Veronica! I'm Otis. And these are some...jerks. * Pip: I'm Pip. I'm adorable. * Peck: I'm Puck, eh Pick, Peck. * Pig: (gets stuck on Hi and Abby moves him) * Freddy: My name is F--(Suddenly his tongue rolls out) * Spike the dog: Hi. I'm Spike. Nice to feet you. I-I mean, meet you! sighs That wasn't weird. * Abby: Why are you acting so stupid? * Veronica: Oh, it's all right, sugar. Who can hear them over all that hunkiness? (The boys started to giggle) * Otis: She call us hunky. * Abby: Right. Anyway, Veronica, we're gonna have so much fun. We'll play Slaughter Ball, Cream the Critter, and your favorite game, (pulls out thumper bat) Thumper Bat. * Otis: Abby, NO! You might bruise her flawless skin! (whacked by Abby) * Freddy: Or musk her luxurious hair! (whacked by Abby) * Pig: (still stuck on hi and got whacked) * Otis: Now, Veronica, if you need anything, anything at all-- * Pip: I wanna do something for her! (The other boys also wants her attention) * Otis: '''Guys, I'm trying to have quality time with Abby's hot cousin. * '''Pip: I want quality time! (The boys kept fawning over her making Abby angry) The Middle (A few days later, Veronica is being pampered by Duke) * Veronica: Oh, Duke, you have such healing paws * Duke: I live to serve you, my queen. * Rabbit: Hello, Veronica, we just planning your surprise party and-- * Tigger: It was going to be colossalical with a half a gazillion balloons * Piglet: And flowers. * Winnie the Pooh: And honey. Oh bother. * Veronica: Just keep up the good work boys. * Abby: Veronica, you've been here for days and we haven't played Thumper Bats once, how 'bout it? * Veronica: Not right now dear. I'm a little busy * Pig: Uh, Veronica? I worked all night to make you my special corn perogies with imported owl cheese. (pushed aside by Freddy and Peck) * Freddy: Veronica! * Peck: '''Hey, Veronica! We're not sure what girls like. So, we brought you these worms. * '''Freddy: And this lightning rod. (shocked) (Suddenly Otis comes in on monster truck sized tractor) * Otis: '''Look, Veronica. I turn the tractor into a monster car so I can take you for a ride. Pretty snazz. * '''Pip; (drives in a toy car) Why ride in that hunk of junk when you can drive in style * Otis: What?!?! She can't even fit in there (The boys began to argue) * Veronica: Boys, Boys! You're all being awfully sweet. But, you know what they say, Diamonds are girls best friend. * Tigger: Hey, wait a minute, where are we gonna find diamonds in this place? * Veronica: Well, this little old US geological survey map says there's a whole passel of diamonds right over that meadow. * Abby: What? Veronica, you can't actually expect those boys will agree to dig diamonds for you. * Veronica: Wait for it... * Otis: I'll get those diamonds for you. * Pip: Not if I get them first * Freddy: No me! * Otis: To the earth! (The boys heads off to the meadow) * Abby: Veronica, I don't think I like the way your using our friends. * Veronica: Abby, wise up! You're living over a fortune in diamonds and these mindless love puppets are willing to dig them up. * Sci-Twi: Hey, nobody uses your friends to get pamper hand and foot. * Lori: Yeah, only we get to do that. * Veronica: Now if you girls play along and I might toss a couple of gems your way before I blow this dump. * Olive Doyle: We would never use are friends as toys for something greedy as diamonds! * Lola: Yeah. How much are we talking? * Human Rarity: LOLA!!! * Katie: Sorry, but our answer is no! * Veronica: More for me then. Oh and uh, I think I might take the big cute one when I go. Otis, is it? (leaves) * Sunset Shimmer: Oh it's on. * Adyson: She has got to go. * Luan: I'll say. Abby is literately green with jealousy. (Abby's face turns green as Bessie comes by) * Bessie: She sure knows how to keep those morons hopping. * Gretchen: You have a point there. When a boy sees a pretty girl, they all fawn for her. * Human Fluttershy: So how come you boys aren't fawning over Veronica? * Mickey Mouse: Because I have a girlfriend. * Jeremy Johnson: Me too. * Candace Flynn: Oh, Jeremy. * Wanda: And Cosmo, was just thinking about how hideous she is, right? (Cosmo gets nervous as Wanda writes on a flashcard) Say it. * Cosmo: Wow, she sure is hideous. I would sure hate to spend quality time with her. * Abby: Girls, I got to find a way to break her spell over Otis. * Bessie: Otis? * Scruffy: Don't you mean, all of them? * Abby: Oh, right, all of them. (laughs nerverously) * Bessie: Well, the only thing that'll make those dum-dums forget a pretty face is a prettier face. * Abby: Wha? Me? Oh, Bessie, I could never look as glamorous as Veronica. * Holly: Don't be ridiculous. We can make shy girl like you into a star. * Lola: Yeah. By the time we're done. You'll knock'em dead. * Bessie: '''They're right you know. Come on. Let's dress you up like a big girl. * '''Milly: You sure this will work? * Human Rarity: I'm 100% sure it will work. Besides, we got some beauty tips from a very reliable source. (Makeup Corner) * Freddy VO: And now it is time for Makeover Corner with your host Mr. Pig * Pig: Hello, I'm Mr. Pig. Looks like Abby's off to get a makeover. Here's a few tips on how a makeover help you the viewer go from frumpy to faboulous. * Duke: Hello, I am Duke. I am a fashion nightmare. Yo, Pig, I don't wanna say these lines. * Pig: Shhh. Models gets dizzy if they talk. Let's make sure we have our basic makeover tools; pancake make-up, some fabric shears, and this taser. * Duke: Whoa, oh, oh, you never mention anything about a--- * Pig: No talking. (shocks Duke and puts him a dress) And there you have it, make over magic. * Duke: Hey, it worked. I'm beautiful and I'm brimming with self-confidence! * Pig: Now, go take on the world, baby! Next week, we'll find out what happens when you put lipstick on a pig. Um, hey I don't want to wait. (puts it on himself) Mmmm, red. (At the mine, Veronica whistles for the boys and they comes in very fast) * Veronica: Anything to report boys? * Otis: No diamonds yet, Veronica. I blame Pig. * Pig: It's true. I got a gimpy lung. * Veronica: Well, back to work with you then. * Pip: Really? Cause we're kind of tired. * Baljeet: Yeah, and we need some more water. * Eeyore: Can we at least take a break? * Veronica: Whoever finds the first diamond, gets prolong eye contact. * Otis: You heard her. Get back to work! (The boys head back until...) * Bessie: (VO) Hold up! * Freddy: So long, suckers! (him, Peck, and Spike heads back down) * Bessie: There's someone I like you all to meet. (moves away and reveals Abby beautifully in blue dress) * Donald Duck: Who is that? * Phineas Fynn: She look familiar? * Pig: Is that Abby? * Pip: She look different. * Goofy: She looks beautiful. * Otis: She looks gorgeous * Piglet: She looks drop dead gorgeous. * Abby: Well, hello boys. (Suddenly the boys falls in love with her) The Ending * Veronica: Abby, what do you think you doing? * Abby: Looks like we're playing a game after all, Veronica. Well I reckon I'll beat you at that one too. (suddenly one of her heels cracked and was caught by Otis) * Otis: Gee, Abby, you look great. It's like seeing you for the first time. Suddenly I'm experiencing new feelings an--(annoyed) Do you mind? * Goat: Sorry. * Abby: Well, it's so nice of you to notice. But, don't you have to go back to work in Veronica's diamond mine. * Otis: Veronica? What's a Veronica? * Veronica: Get your hands off my love slave! * Abby: What's the matter, Veronica, jealous? * Veronica: Lady, you started something you don't want to finish. (pulls out thumper bat) * Abby: Thumper Bats, huh? (pulls out hers) Just like old times. * Otis: Girls, no! You'll damage each other's beautiful faces! (smacked) Soft, cushiony pain. * Veronica: It's on girlfriend! * Abby: Bring it! (They both clashed while also accidentally hitting everyone else) * Lynn: Wow. They are really going at each other. * Cosmo: I know. * Lincoln: They can't keep this up forever, can they? * Winnie the Pooh: We'll just have to wait and see. * Scruffy: They'll probably be out breath in a few seconds. * Narrator: 400 thumps later... (After a couple minutes thumping each, both of them started taking a breather) * Abby: I gotta admit, Veronica. You still got your moves * Veronica: Thanks. I do palates (The two when at it so hard, Veronica runs into the wood holding up the mine causing a cave-in) * Otis: Veronica, what did you do? Freddy and Peck are still down there. * Veronica: (gets a call) Yello? * Peck: Veronica, it's Peck, hi. The good news is we found you a diamond. * Spike the dog: The bad news is that we can't get out. * Freddy: Yeah, and that mean I have to eat Peck. * Peck: But Freddy we packed a lunchbox. * Freddy: Quiet! I know this is what you want * Spike the dog: Yeah you might want to hurry to Peck's sake. * Veronica: Oh no. What've I done? * Otis: You doomed three of our friends. You we're right. Abby. Your friend is nothing but a user; a godless like perfect user. * Abby: Oh pipe down. (whacks Otis) * Veronica: Oh, Abby, I feel terrible. (Everyone agrees angrily) * Otis: I still marry you. * Wanda: Shut up! * Veronica: Wait a minute! Cuz, remember when we went cave spelunking? * Abby: You mean at Old Spingars place? * Veronica: Yes. Maybe we can save your friends. Come on. (The two gets suited up as Otis holds the beam) * Abby: Keep holding that beam up Otis. We'll be as quick as we can * Otis: Actually, I don't think I can hold * Veronica: Wish us luck. (kisses him) * Otis: No problem. Take your time. * Freddy: This gonna hurt me more than it hurts you * Peck: Yeah, I don't see that * Veronica: I got'em Abby! * Freddy: NO!!!! * Veronica: Pull!!! * Otis: Girls, you save Freddy and Peck! * Peck: And we save this giant diamond for you Veronica * Abby: Peck, Veronica don't care about that. She put aside her petty selfish ways when she risked her life to save you. * Spike the dog: Aww. Did you really? * Veronica: No! Give me that! (takes it) I risked my life to save this giant diamond! (runs off) And now that I have it, so long losers! * Tigger: Oh, fiddlesticks. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Burford: I can't believe even after rescuing us, she still back stabbed us. Again. * Lucy: I can't believe you're related to her, Abby. * Abby: Me either. * Isabella: I can't believe she took that worthless rock. * Eeyore: What do you mean by that? * Isabella: Using my skills when I got my Rare Gem patch, I saw that diamond was cubic zirconia. * Goofy: Meaning what exactly? * Mickey Mouse: It's worthless. * Human Pinkie Pie: Oh. No wonder that mine was abandoned. * Abby: Well I hope you boys learned your lesson. * Lincoln: We sure did Abby. * Cosmo: Yeah. Never trust a pretty face if they're using you for diamonds. * Luna: Not exactly what we were going for but close enough. * Otis: Yes, and I learned that beauty is only skin deep. You see it's what's inside your heart that truly matters. Therefore you must judge a person by their outward appearance. * Abby: Well said Otis. * Otis: So, know that I'm not judging you and I ask you to wear your pretty girl outfit 24 hours a day. * Abby: (angry) You are so shallow * Otis: Thank you. I like to think that--(runs away as Abby whacks Otis with a thumper bat) * Bessie: Ah, to be young and in love and stupid. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes